herofandomcom-20200223-history
Scorpion (Mortal Kombat)
Scorpion (real name: Hanzo Hasashi) is a specter from the Netherrealm and one of the main protagonists or anti-hero from the Mortal Kombat series of fighting games. Appearance Scorpion appeared as a yellow palette swap of Sub-Zero. He kept this appearance from the first MK to MK4 after which he bore two swords on his back and his kunai attached to a rope tied to his belt. He has white eyes with his mask on. Without his mask, his head is a (sometimes flaming) skull. In MK4, he is further distinguished by his skeletal motif, mostly in the mask, with bone-like structures lacing his uniform. As of MKX, he has regained his humanity and human identity, depicted with a goatee and mustache and can switch between his human and familiar spectre-like appearance at will. Scorpion unmasked is known as Inferno Scorpion. This design reappears in the Challenge Tower, fighting Kano in the Netherrealm. His costumes incorporate his namesake more and more with each game, especially his latest redesign. The hilts of his swords now resemble the stingers of scorpions, while his shoulder pads and mouthpiece are also molded after scorpions. Scorpion's yellow costume is said to have mocked not only Sub-Zero, but also the Lin Kuei, as Takeda (who was a member of the Lin Kuei) developed Ninjutsu, which he considered a superior fighting style to what the Lin Kuei had. He quickly left the Lin Kuei and formed the Shirai Ryu clan, the Lin Kuei's main enemies. Powers and Abilities Scorpion is an extremely strong fighter and possess command over hellfire, as well as inability to die, thanks to the vengeful bonds on his soul, that allows him to pursue his targets until their demise. Scorpion is able to teleport and his mask, as well as the flesh behind it, hides the flaming skull that is his true face, from which he can spew lethal blasts of hellfire. The strength of his power depends on how long he stays in the Netherrealm. Scorpion's signature attack is to send out his spear, a kunai on a long rope, that can be empowered with hellfire and impale it in his foes, then pull them in with it, exclaiming "get over here" or "come here." Scorpion can also swing the spear around to lash at his opponents, in a slightly whip like fashion. As his alternate weapon fighting style, he uses a katana called the Mugai Ryu and in Mortal Kombat (2011), he wields a pair of short swords with more jagged blades. Trivia *Scorpion is one of the most popular characters in the Mortal Kombat series, partially thanks to his having the most human-like personality, as opposed to the all noble and good ones of the good characters and the all evil and cruel ones of the evil characters. Scorpion was even voted number 1 on Screwattacks Top 10 Mortal Kombat Kharacters list. *During his boss battle in Shaolin Monks, if the player dodges his spear too many times, Scorpion will scream “GET THE FUCK OVER HERE!” or “GET OVER HERE BITCH!” Also when he is dragged into lava at the end of the battle, he gives a thumbs up, a reference to Terminator 2, where the T-800 gave a thumbs up to John Connor as it submerged itself in molten metal. *Scorpion's fatality from Deadly Alliance, where he sent out his spear into the opponent's head then yanked it off, was listed fourth on Screwattack's list of Top 10 Mortal Kombat Fatalities. *Scorpion appears in every generation of Mortal Kombat games with the exception of the Game.com version of Mortal Kombat Trilogy. *He has the only Hara-Kiri that does not generate blood. *Ed Boon has admitted in various interviews that Scorpion is his favorite character and that any game without him feels incomplete. Boon also voices him. *His fighting stance in the earlier games is a reference to his name with his up raised arm acting as his “scorpion tail”. *Scorpion’s real name may be a reference to Hanzo Hattori, an actual samurai and possible ninja. *Scorpion appeared in the Screwattack show, Death Battle, where he was pitted against Ryu from Street Fighter. In the fight, Scorpion managed to win despite the power of Ryu's Satsui no Hado and his Power of Nothingness, mostly thanks to his bringing his opponent to the Netherrealm, which kept powering him up to allow him take the karateka down. *Scorpion has appeared in the DC comics fighting game Injustice: Gods Among Us as a special guest character. This game is also made by the same people that developed Mortal Kombat (2011). Gallery Bio6.gif|Scorpion's Mortal Kombat bio Bioscorp_2.gif|Scorpion's MK2 bio Bio5.gif|Scorpion as he appeared in UMK3 Bio.gif|Scorpion's MK4 bio File:Scorpion2.jpg|Scorpion with his mask removed Scorpionend7.gif|Scorpion being taken away by a Soulnado A_espada_de_scorpion.jpg|Scorpion as the Elder God's champion Mka_scorpion_1.jpg|Scorpion as he appeared in MKA Ending34.png|Scorpion undergoing his transformation File:Scorpion_Render--article_image.jpg|Scorpion in MK vs DCU File:The-flash-vs-Scorpion-mortal-kombat-1630212-640-360.jpg|Scorpion fighting the Flash MK2011 Scorpion.png|Scorpion in Mortal Kombat (2011) Scorpion-mk9port.jpg File:E45E699252CF55AC59A4C4_Large.jpg|Scorpion defeating Sub-Zero in Netherrealm File:13B47161E1E09DB9DB1ABB_Large.jpg|Scorpion having his revenge on Quan Chi Scorpion mortal kombat x-960x854.jpg|Scorpion in Mortal Kombat X Hanzo unmasked MKX.jpg Hanzo Hasashi kills Quan Chi2015-04-19 14-03-31.jpg Scorpion.jpg|Injustice Scorpion Mortal Scorpion_(Mortal_Kombat).jpg mortal Scorpion_MKX_Render2.jpg Mortal Part_2_Screenshot_201536.jpg Mortal Scorpion 3.jpg Mortal Scorpion 4.jpg Scorpion100.jpg Scorpion_90.jpg Hasashi_Scorpion.jpg Hanzo_Scorpion_02.jpg Hanzo_80.jpg Hanzo_8065.jpg Hanzo 10-1-.jpg Scorpion e Sub-Zero-1-.jpg Hanzo_Scorpion_44.jpg Hanzo Scoprion 7.jpg Get over here 2015-04-19 14-03-04.jpg Scorpion_102.jpg Videos Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Mortal Kombat Heroes Category:Ninjas Category:Undead Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Warriors Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Elementals Category:Mature Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Immortals Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:True Neutral Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Male Heroes Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Skeletons Category:On & Off Heroes Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Teleporters Category:Mascots Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Honorable Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Injustice Heroes Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Heroes by proxy Category:Super Power Beat Down Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Beat'em Up Heroes Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Death Battle Heroes Category:Reactionary Heroes Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:False Antagonist Category:Successful Heroes Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Chopsocky Heroes Category:Bosses Category:Chi Masters Category:Evil exterminators Category:Mentor Category:Martial Artists Category:Exploitation Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Lethal Heroes Category:Scapegoat Category:Noncorporeal Category:Revived Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Brutes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Corporate Mascots Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:Heroes with Dual Personalities Category:Parents Category:Spouses Category:Anti Hero Category:Archenemy